


Date

by cinnamorose



Series: Choke [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 10 seconds, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Kurosaki Ranmaru, Oh look, anyways this happy horny stuff wont be too much longer, but yanno, enjoy it as it lasts :3c, except it wasnt exactly stalking, got caught stalking, still kinda intense since Reiji pops up, thats what this series just be, the first not intense part of this series, they were just spying for abt like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Camus has a date with someone, and he can't exactly afford to talk with Reiji. However...





	Date

“Eeeh? But Myu-chan…”

“Not right now, Kotobuki. I’m serious about this, I have something else I need to be doing.”

Dressed only in his underwear, Camus holds his phone to his ear with his shoulder. He’s going around his entire room, pulling out clothes to dress for the day.

“So I… Can’t come see you later on today?”  


“No. And I apologise for that. Possibly, though, you can see me tomorrow.”

“It’s about Ran-Ran, though, I-”

“I said, _ no _ .” Camus says solidly. “And that’s final. Your issues with Kurosaki are yours to deal with alone for at _ least _ a day, alright? I cannot help you right now. And likely, I won’t be able to until tomorrow.”

The whine on the other end elicited a deep sigh from the icy-eyed man. “I know, I know. I… Listen, okay, I promise, we’ll be able to talk about this tomorrow, alright?” There’s a long silence on the other end. It’s far too silent. Not even the regular static of a phone call. That’s… Concerning. “Kotobuki? Kotobuki, are you alright? _ Kotobuki? _”

“-ry, Myu-chan! I must’a muted myself!” Reiji’s voice comes back suddenly, a laugh along with it. “But… I guess I’ll have to put this on hold, then, if you’re so insistent on it being tomorrow, huh? What’re you up to today anyway?”

“Ah… It’s just a date. Nothing to think too much about.” Camus tries brushing it off. He should’ve known Reiji would’ve tried prying more.

“Ohh? A date? Who’s the lucky one, hmm?” Reiji teases. “Oh, oh, no wait, let me guess. Is it the cute little red-haired man on our soccer team? Is it him? Or is it the girl in the yearbook committee? You know, the blonde one, with the big bouncy ringlets?”

“Why are you-Don’t you interrogate me, Kotobuki!” Camus barks. “I have to hang up now, you’ll make me late!” The amused giggle on the other end only pulls another sigh from him. “You absolute fool. Goodbye, Kotobuki. Please, stay safe, won’t you? I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hangs up, quickly going to get one of his shirts.

\--

Ai looks at his phone, checking the time and watching the seconds count up. 23. 24. 25. 26. It’s only 7:15:34, but he’s a little impatient. Well, Camus said he’d arrive at 7:30, so he should’ve came around 7:25, if Camus was implying he’d be at that time exactly. Technically, he could’ve also arrived at 7:27. Whatever, his impatience is only because of himself. Sighing, he slides his phone into his pocket and breathes into his sleeved hands. He’s in no place to be impatient and tired of waiting when he arrived too early on his own.

“Ah… Mikaze?”

Ai looks up, turning around to look behind him. Oh. Oh! There he is! “Camus.” He responds, turning to face the man. “There you are. I wasn’t expecting you to be here so early.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be early, either. How long have you been waiting on me, dearest prince?” He asks, taking Ai’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. This romantic.

Smiling, Ai pulls his hand to himself and lightly kisses his knuckles. “Not long at all. I’m happy to see you.” He murmurs. The feeling in his stomach is… Warm. Good. He just wants to cuddle into Camus right now, but it’s sort of the middle of the street and they agreed to go to this cute little cafe today. “Mm… We should get inside, huh?”

Camus nods, slipping his hand into Ai’s. “Mmhm. As long as you’re ready.”

\--

It was much warmer inside. It smelled sweet, the exact thing Camus loves the smell of. Ai’s gotten used to such a sweet smell quickly in the past week, ever since Ranmaru’s weird idea to get rid of his issue. Since no part of the school burned down, he can only guess that he decided to take back that idea. Though, he also hasn’t been active online, or even answering his texts... 

Sitting between the two of them are their drinks, Camus’s coffee and his own orange juice. Camus also ended up buying some muffins for the two of them to share. Ai hums, holding one up to Camus with a smile.

“... Mm?” Camus snaps out of his thoughts, looking at the cyannette in front of him. “Ah… Are you wanting to feed me this?” He asks, chuckling with a smile. Based on Ai’s cute little happy smile, that was _ exactly _ what he wanted. Slowly opening his mouth, he takes a bite out of the muffin, humming. It’s sweet, fluffy, and tastes vaguely like cinnamon and apple.

“It’s good, right?” Ai asks, humming. Camus nods, tearing a piece off and moving to hold it to Ai’s lips. Opening his mouth, he slowly accepts the piece to eat. He smiles, cupping and rubbing his thumb over Ai’s cheek. Such a pretty man, so sweet, so amazing…

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices some motion. And based on how Ai’s eyes flicked over to the side, he must’ve caught it too. The pair slowly turn their heads to look out the window. A head of brown hair… Wait, they look familiar…

“Reiji?”

“Kotobuki?”

Reiji is stepping out of his house, looking around nervously before he wipes his hands on his jeans, quickly running down the street. That’s… A little odd, almost suspicious, even. Sharing a glance, Ai and Camus are quiet for a moment.

“... Do you think… We should ask him about that at some point?” Ai asks.

“I… Am not sure. He did mention having a serious issue earlier today when talking with me, but…”

Silence. It seems to stretch on forever. Clearing his throat, Camus continues. “... No, no, it should be fine. If it was an actual issue, he’d have been more insistent about it, surely.” He says, turning back to face Ai fully. “Today is a day to us, my prince. Let us not be bothered by small things, alright?” He gently takes Ai’s hand, kissing his palm.

“Well… If you’re positive, then I suppose it’ll be alright.” Ai says, lacing his fingers together with Camus’s. “Let’s finish up here, shall we? If today is a day for us, then we shouldn’t waste too much time.”

\--

After the cafe and going around town for a bit, they landed inside a WalMart. “An odd place, I’d say, but who cares about that?” Camus hums, leaning in to softly kiss Ai’s cheek. Ai’s faint giggle was blessed.

Hand in hand and pushing a cart, the two stick to idle chatter, smiling between the two of them. Camus grabbed a couple of cute things he saw for Ai, and Ai did the same for Camus. It was relaxed and happy between the two of them.

Until they ran across him again.

Camus stopped and pushed Ai back as well, peeking around the corner. “What? What’s there? Ai asks faintly, coming around to look with him.

Standing at a shelf and looking between two things in his hands intensely stood Reiji, quiet. He must have been going over everything in his head. Whatever reason he had to be buying utility rope wasn’t worth being questioned by them. Just as they were about to pull away and continue on their way…

“... Hey, Ai-Ai, which kind of rope do you think would be best? This one, or this?” He asks, holding up the two bundles of rope. Sharply inhaling, Ai steps out. “I wanna get your input on this, too, Myu-chan. You probably know even more than I do.” He finally looks up, smiling at the two of them and holding up both bundles. “Whaddaya think?”

Camus’s face pales a little as he looks between the options. “... I… I-I’d say the left one.” He says after a moment. Ai thinks for a bit before nodding quickly, agreeing with Camus.

Reiji hums and sets the unchosen bundle back, picking up another bundle and walking off. “Thanks! Enjoy your date, you two!”

As their hearts slowly settle back down, they share a look. “... L-Let’s continue, why don’t we, Mikaze?” Camus says slowly, reaching to take his hand.

Putting this off encounter behind themselves, they move on to continue their time.

\--

After paying for all they got each other and stopping at an in-store restaurant, Camus leads Ai back to his house. Honestly, he’s a little excited for this evening. Even though something of his is missing, he doesn’t necessarily _ need _ it.

He’s a little concerned, though. Ever since the earlier encounter, he’s started noticing Ai’s been acting odd. “... Mikaze?”

He jumps. Ah, it must still be on his mind. “Would you like to stay over the night? You look worried for something.”

“... Please.” He whispers, then clears his throat. “Please. It’d… I’d be a lot more comfortable that way.” Camus nods, holding him close. “... If possible, can I… Say something that’s been on my mind when we get inside?”

“Of course, my dearest.” He says, unlocking his door and holding it open for Ai. The shorter man steps in, stopping and waiting on Camus. The second the door is shut, Ai quickly grabs onto his arm tightly, desperately. “M-My prince, what’s-”

“Reiji. Ranmaru. I know you didn’t want to deal with them today, but it’s been on my mind since that encounter.” He says swiftly. “... Ranmaru hasn’t been answering my texts. First I put it to that I simply never actually paid attention to anything he might’ve been saying, pushing him to the side, but _ god _, it’s… Ranmaru said he’d-”

“-kill Reiji in a fire, and I told Reiji of something in my room to help him. Maybe he simply got arrested, and that’s why?” Camus offers as comfort, kissing Ai’s hair. The cyanette pauses, leaning into his boyfriend more, silent.

“...Promise me he’s fine, will you?” He asks quietly. He knows it won’t actually be of any use, but it’ll at least be a hopefully successful trick on his mind to keep him subdued for a bit.  
  
“I promise, love, he’s alright.” Camus says, pushing his hair from his forehead. “Let’s get to bed and cuddle, why don’t we? I have something _ special _ for tonight I’d like to give to you.” Camus winks at him in a way he’s hoping is just as comforting as it is sexual.

“Well… Alright. You did promise it’s alright.” Ai says, kissing his throat and rubbing down his sides to massage his hips and thighs.

With a hum, Camus kisses the top of his head and pulls away to lead him up to the bedroom. Tonight is for them.

**Author's Note:**

> at some point camus will get his silk bondage rope back, i promise


End file.
